Whale Oil Tank
Whale oil is primarily stored and utilized in the form of specialized tanks, which power all of Dunwall's technology. The tanks are plugged into magnetic sockets that can be found attached to all Sokolov technology. As such, the tank only needs to be brought near the socket, and the magnetism will allow it to insert itself into the power source. This is an easy task and can be done by simple workmen and lower guardsmen.Sokolov Technology and the New Age As the tanks are clear, one can easily tell when a whale oil tank is empty and must be replaced. They appear to be quite heavy, as guards are seen carrying full tanks over their shoulders. Notes *Whale oil tanks that are exposed to heat or pressure will explode in a bright, hot flash, and as such, Corvo Attano can throw one of these tanks to serve as an improvised explosive. *Tanks carried by the City Watch will drop and explode when the guard is taken down, lethally or not, and alert others nearby. It is advised to leave such guards alone if attempting a clean run. *All technology can be disabled by shooting the whale oil tank. However, some tanks are protected by metal covers, both locked and unlocked, making it impossible to shoot the tank from afar. Trivia *As with many technologies, the designs of whale oil tanks in Dunwall and Karnaca are different. Whale oil tanks in Karnaca, which are made by a company called Daiger-Dial Storage, look more elegant with many curved lines and rounded corners. The ones used in Dunwall have a much more industrial look, with straight lines, exposed bolts, and octagonal glass cylinders instead of rounded ones. Gallery whale oil tank concept.png|Concept art. Whale oil levels.png|Different capacities of whale oil. whale oil tank05.png|A whale oil tank powers both the door and the electrified tracks. whale oil tank02.png|A half-empty whale oil tank. whale oil tank03.png|A whale oil tank cover. whale oil tank04.png|A spare whale oil tank. 08 whale oil tanks.png|Whale oil tanks powering the floodlights on Kaldwin's Bridge. whale oil tank07.png|Directions for refilling empty tanks. whale oil tank06.png|A whale oil tank dispenser and a refilling station. oilinstruct.png|The instructions on an oil tank dispenser. Filling Instructions.png|Instructions on a refilling station. whale oil tank01.png|Three whale oil tanks sit on a pool table. The whale oil closet can be seen in the background on the left. Whale oil closet.png|Whale oil closet at the Boyle Mansion. Guard with whale oil tank.png|Jeffrey carrying a whale oil tank in Dunwall Tower. Gaurd oil replace.gif|Jeffrey replaces a tank of whale oil in Dunwall Tower (GIF). Jeffrey dropping the oil tank.png|Jeffrey drops the whale oil tank... Jeffrey regrets his life choices.png|...and suffers the consequences. ArkPylon01.jpg|A guard carrying a whale oil tank. Tallboycg.jpg|A glowing whale oil tank powering a tallboy. Tallboysandcorvo.jpg|Multiple whale oil tanks powering tallboys. Dh-poster-greaves-lighting-oil.jpg|A price list for different sized tanks of whale oil. Lamp.jpg|The Whale Oil USB Lamp that came with the preorder of the Shadow Rat Pack. Whalelamplit.jpg|The Whale Oil USB Lamp in use. D2 Whale oil battery render.jpg|Render of the Dishonored 2 whale oil tank. References es:Batería trans it:Serbatoio d'Olio di Balena zh:鲸油桶 Category:Technology